Sammy's Birthday Wish
by DeanandSamsMuse
Summary: AU Sammy has a special Birthday Wish for Dean to fulfill. Dean's not so sure about the whole leather daddy fantasy but for Sam's Birthday he's willing to give it a shot. Wincest/Slash/PWP Established relationship. Tis Love!


Author: Dean & Sam's Muse

Dedication: For M – Forever is not enough.....

Pairings: Dean/ Sam/Leather/Silk….... purr

Rating: M

Warning: Slash/Wincest

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Eric Kripke, CW, or Dean & Sam. They own me.

Summary: AU Sammy has a special Birthday Wish for Dean to fulfill. Dean's not so sure about the whole leather daddy fantasy but for Sam's Birthday he's willing to give it a shot. Wincest/Slash/PWP Established relationship. Tis Love!

Comments: Love & Hugs!

A/N: This is for Pip & TMI because you begged so pretty. ;) Now do your body shots and read your porn, Wicked Boys! Plot Kitty sends purrs and love. 3

Sammy's Birthday Wish

Sammy breezed into the hotel room with a box under his arm and a full on dimple smile on his lips.

"Dean, I got our outfits for my Birthday! Can't wait for you to try yours on!"

Aw, Hell, Dean thought why did I ever agree to this. I've really got to start thinking with the big head.

"You know, Sammy, we could celebrate your birthday here. We could light some candles, set up some appropriate make out music on your ipod and I could lick every inch of your luscious body."

Dean gave Sam his best 'fuck me senseless face' and used his best deep velvety 'pure sex' voice.

The combination of the two stopped Sam in his tracks for a moment and Dean stalked forward like a tiger to claim his prey. Sam shook himself out from under the ether and sidestepped Dean at the last possible moment.

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy. You promised me that if I would give you a hummer in the reference section of the library, you would do whatever I wanted for my birthday." Sam glared at Dean.

"That was just pillow talk, Baby. I desperately needed your pretty mouth wrapped around my dick. I would have said anything to get it. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it, cause I know you did." Dean was once again advancing on Sam, his eyes dark and glittering with desire.

Sam walked to the small table in their room and laid the box down on it. He flipped up the lid and started taking out black leather clothing. Dean stopped his pursuit to watch. The first item was a peaked leather cap, followed by a leather vest and ass-less chaps. Sam searched in the box and came up with one more item that he held in his hand where Dean couldn't see it.

"That's what you want me to wear for your birthday? You kinky bitch! Is this what college did to you?" Dean inquired with an arched brow.

"No this is what the thought of you wearing black silk panties under ass-less chaps did to me." Sam opened his hand so Dean could look at the panties nestled there.

"Sammy, Dude, you're kidding right. This is you winding me up for the punch-line. Ok, lay it on me. What's the joke?" Dean looked at him expectantly.

Sam sighed and commanded, "Strip. Now!"

Dean sighed resignedly toed off his shoes, pulled his worn t-shirt over his head and pulled his jeans and boxers off in a quick practiced move. He ditched his socks and held out his hand for the clothes Sam wanted him to wear. He help up the wisp of black silk that Sammy handed him and shook his head silently. The boy had some kinks that was for dam sure but it was his birthday and Dean would indulge him. He pulled the panties up and was surprised how sensual the material felt against his cock and balls. It was actually kind of erotic but Dean would never reveal that truth to Sam or he'd be wearing panties the other 364 days of the year!

Sam almost swallowed his tongue looking at Dean in the panties pulled tight across the large bulge of his cock. Christ, he was going to buy Dean lots of panties in lots of colors! It took every ounce of Sam's self control not to push Dean to the floor and have his way with him.

"Here, put these on." Sam handed Dean the chaps.

Dean wriggled into the tight black leather and stood in front of Sam with his hands on his hips. Sam couldn't believe it. He was actually freaking drooling. Goddamn! Dean looked incredibly hot in the leather and silk that only partially covered his perfect ass. Sam was so hard and horny that he was sure he would come in his pants if he didn't look away right the fuck now.

"Get the rest of your outfit on, Dean. We're going out to eat before we hit the club." Sam turned away to get his clothes out of the box.

"Sammy, this time, you are confusing porn and real life. I can't go out to a restaurant wearing this."

"You can when the restaurant is call the Sixty Niner Diner and the owner is a leather daddy." Sam replied with a dazzling smile.

'Kill me now' Dean thought as he gave a long suffering sigh and shook his head.

Sam was pulling on his silver throng when he heard Dean make a strangled sound in his throat. He looked up to see Dean staring hard at his crotch cupped in silver satin. He smirked knowingly at the look on Dean's face as he started to wiggle into his black leather pants. The pants were cut to ride low on his hips so the top of the thong was visible over the waist of the pants.

Dean turned away before he started to whimper. Dammit, Sam was torturing him again. Maybe he could distract Sammy and keep him in the room tonight. Dean covered the distance between him and Sam in two quick strides. He put one hand on the back of Sam's neck and pulled him in for a scorching kiss as his right hand cupped Sam's dick. Sam melted into the fervor of the kiss and pressed himself against Dean's hand. Dean explored Sam's mouth and tasted coffee and candy. Sam pulled away after a long moment trying to fill his lungs with much needed air. He broke free of Dean's hold and turned back to the table to collect himself. Dean made a whining sound in his throat as Sam pulled back but he didn't try to stop him.

"Dean, we're leaving." Sam panted as he pulled on the silver mesh shirt that completed his birthday outfit.

The Diner food was actually quite good and Sam and Dean had hand dipped shakes and pie for dessert. There were several patrons wearing even more revealing or bizarre clothing than Sam and Dean. It seemed Sam had found the perfect place for them to have his birthday dinner.

"You ready to head over to Freddy's?" Sam asked Dean as they finished dessert.

"Are you ready for a club full of horny leather daddies to ogle and covet my ass in these sexy silk panties?" Dean asked with a quirked brow and a wicked grin.

"You're bossy, short and conceited. Sometimes I wonder what the hell I see in you." Sam replied with an exasperated shake of his head.

"I'm hung like a horse, fuck like a gladiator and have the face of an angel. Who the hell could resist?

Dean did a little twirl showing off his considerable attributes as they walked out of the diner. Several patrons in the diner watched their progress out the door.

Sam and Dean walked into Freddy's and paused for a moment to let their eyes adjust to the low lighting. They moved forward, arms around each others waists as they headed for the bar. The bar tender wasted no time taking their drink order for Mind Eraser shots and beer chasers.

"Happy Birthday, Sammy!" Dean clinked his glass to Sam's and they slammed their shots and beer.

"Thanks for this Dean. You've made me really happy tonight and you look severely fuck-able in that outfit." Sam leaned forward and soul kissed Dean until he was breathless.

They continued drinking and making out for a while aware of lustful gazes on them. Their eyes never left each other as they talked and laughed. Everyone around them could see how right they were together. There was something eternal about this pair like they were two halves of the same soul and would always be together.

"I wanna go back to the hotel, Dean. I want you to lick and kiss every inch of my body. Then I want you to show me how much you love me." Sam's voice was low and rough with desire.

Dean took his hand and led the way.

As soon as they walked into their room, Sam took off Dean's leather hat and vest.

"Eager, Sammy? Give me just a second, I want to give you your present now. Come over and sit on the bed and close your eyes." Dean gently pulled away and went to his duffel to get Sam's gift.

Sam felt the bed dip and Dean said, "Hold out your hand palm up. Now open your eyes. Happy Birthday, Sam!"

Sam looked at the small black box in his palm. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He was afraid to open that box because Dean's voice had been thick with emotion. Whatever this was, it was important. He looked into Dean's sparkling green eyes and flipped open the box slowly. It was a silver ring. The twin to the one Dean wore. The tears spilled over now and Sam's heart was full to bursting with happiness.

"Read the inscription, Sammy." Dean said looking into Sam's bright hazel eyes.

'Sammy, I am forever yours. Love, Dean' Sam put the ring on his right ring finger and turned to Dean.

"Dean, I... you.... I love you!" Sam was overwhelmed and pulled Dean in for a crushing hug.

"Prove it." Dean husked against Sam's neck as he started to unbutton the Sam's shirt.

Sam crawled back on the bed and opened his legs so Dean could lay between them. Dean threw Sam's shirt over the side of the bed and scooted up to kiss him. Sam's eyes were liquid with love and desire as he looked up into Dean's cherished face. Dean caught Sam's bottom lip between his and sucked on it gently as his right hand traced patterns down Sam's toned chest to his hip. Sam let his right hand lazily trail down Dean's back to the curve of his toned ass and slid his fingers under the silk panties.

Dean moaned and licked at Sam's lips before pushing in and capturing Sam's tongue sucking on it gently. Sam's hips arched up drawing Dean's attention to the prize he was seeking with his right hand. Dean cupped Sam's rock hard erection through the leather pants and thought this leather daddy gig did have some perks. Dean unbuttoned and unzipped Sam as he continued the sensual exploration of Sam's hot wet mouth. His fingers caressed the silver satin covering his lovers penis and he pulled back from the kiss to look down.

"Damn, Sammy, I'm totally turned on with the panty thing! We didn't have enough kinks for you huh? You had to add a new one! Christ, I love you!" Dean husked with his most wicked grin as he met Sam's eyes.

"How bout we shed the leather so I can feel you up in your panties. I want that Dean. I want it now!" Sam's voice was pitched low and Dean was more than happy to comply.

They settled back on the bed with Dean on his back and Sam on his left side. Sam wasted no time pressing his fingertips under the band of Dean's panties and grabbing his hard cock. He gave Dean a sultry look and smirked feeling how excited he was by the panties. Dean sighed and laid his head back enjoying Sam's touch. Sam was watching his hand expertly work Dean and the glimmer of silver on his hand made him smile. He had been shocked, to tell the truth, that Dean had gotten him a ring but he knew better than to make too big a chick flick moment out of it. Sammy looked back up at Dean's blissed out face and thought 'God, he's so beautiful and he's all mine'.

Dean suddenly grabbed Sam and flipped them so he was on top. He blazed a trail of hot wet kisses down Sam's sculpted chest and mouthed over the satin thong. He freed Sam's leaking prick from the

satin and swirled his tongue over the crown capturing all the pre come at the slit. Dean's dazzling green eyes locked with Sam's as Sam watched him and keened. Dean worked his way down the shaft licking and tonguing the sensitive spot under the crown as Sam's large hand gripped the back of his head. Dean knew this was his cue to swallow Sam down to the hilt and he did. Sam bucked up into his mouth and started to thrust in and out as he held Dean's head still. Sammy loved having Dean's perfect lush lips wrapped around him.

Dean reached up and pressed three fingers against Sam's lips who opened immediately and sucked them until they were dripping wet. Dean hummed his approval against Sam's cock and started to open him up with his slick fingers. Sam felt his release coming the heat pooling his balls drawing up as Dean took him all the way in his mouth to gobble up the pulsing jets of come. Dean worked him through the aftershocks then he crawled up Sam's body like a sleek leopard. He took Sam's lips in a deep soul satisfying kiss pushing Sam's come into his mouth to share the taste.

"Want you know, Dean!" Sam demanded breathing in harsh gasps as Dean pulled off the silver thong.

Dean placed a pillow under Sam's hips and pressed Sam's legs back against his chest. Their eyes met at Dean's throbbing prick lined up against Sam's entrance,"Love you, Sammy."

"Love you too, Dean."

Dean pushed in smoothly and Sam moaned and threw his head back. Once Dean was deeply seated within Sam's muscular ass he waited for moment so Sam could adjust. Sam nodded and Dean began a steady measured push and pull. Sam pushed back into each thrust loving the fullness of Dean inside him. Dean made sure to hit Sammy's sweet spot with every deep thrust. He was staring at Sam's face and body eyes lingering on every dip, angle and curve. So fucking beautiful he thought. Sam was his garden of eden right here on earth. Guess that makes me the serpent Dean thought with a wicked smile.

Dean pounded hard into Sam knowing this would drive him over the edge.

"Gonna come Dean. Holy....Fuck!" Sam gasped.

"Come for me, Baby. Want to see you."

Sam's orgasm ripped through his body stealing his vision and all rational thought. Watching Sam pushed Dean over the edge and he cried out Sam's name. Dean managed to keep himself up on his elbows so he could continue to look into Sam's glowing, happy face. Sam's eyes fluttered open to see Dean gazing at him and he gave Dean the dimple smile that he loved so dearly.

"Here's the second part of your birthday present, Sammy!"

Dean pulled out of Sam's tight heat and lowered his mouth to lick all the come out of his stretched hole.

"Fuck, Dean, so naughty like a porn star! Love it!" Sam was licking his lips obscenely in anticipation.

When Dean finished he pulled Sam into a kiss and fed his come into Sam's eager mouth. Sam greedily swallowed and sucked Dean's tongue clean. They laid back together and Sam rested his head on Dean's chest. Dean chuckled and Sam could feel the rumble in his chest.

"What is it?" Sam asked looking into Dean's sparkling eyes.

"Well for my birthday, I'm thinking about how you're going to look wearing a saddle and bridle."

"You gonna ride me, Dean?" Sammy purred into Dean's neck.

"I'm gonna ride you hard and put you away wet, Sammy my boy." Dean replied with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Promise." Sam looked longingly into Dean's eyes.

"Promise." Dean sealed the deal with a soul scorching kiss.


End file.
